Accidente
by Seishin19
Summary: Todo empezó por un accidente luchando contra un hollow. Rukia siempre vendaba sus heridas, ¿qué le pasaba ahora que con solo el roce de sus dedos todo su cuerpo se estremecía? Lemmon. One-shot.


Es el primer lemmon que he escrito, por favor sean buenos conmigo -u-

* * *

**Accidente**

—De verdad lo siento Rukia…

—No importa Ichigo, deja de disculparte de una vez. Ya van tres veces —gruñó mientras tomaba las vendas para vendar la herida de la espalda de Ichigo.

—Pero por mi culpa - ¡Ouch! —se llevó una mano a la parte trasera de su cabeza donde Rukia le golpeó y desde eso no siguió con lo que iba a decir.

—Ya te lo he dicho un montón de veces —estiró las vendas y comenzó a enrollarlas alrededor del hombro de Ichigo—, que no necesito que estés siempre pendiente de mí. A pesar de que tú recibes la herida te dedicas a disculparte… ¡Eres un idiota sin remedio alguno!

Ichigo se estremeció cuando los dedos fríos de Rukia rozaron su piel. No había temblado ante el frío, sino por la delicadeza con la que aquellos dedos estaban acariciando su piel. Se golpeó a sí mismo mentalmente. No era la primera vez que Rukia vendaba sus heridas, ¿a qué venían esos pensamientos?

Rukia ladeó la cabeza preguntándose si estaba bien cuando lo vio temblar por un momento, pero decidió en que debía concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo.

Ichigo intentó distraerse en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera Rukia, sin embargo por más que lo intentó en cuanto sus manos tocaban su piel volvía a la realidad de nuevo. El movimiento que hacía Rukia era repetido y consistía en solo enrollar las vendas alrededor de su torso y espalda. Rechinó los dientes, maldiciendo para sus adentros. Él sabía bien que su piel parecía estar más sensible que de costumbre porque… ¿qué otra explicación había?

—¿Qué te sucede Ichigo? —preguntó Rukia empezando a preocuparse de que su cuerpo llevara rígido durante ya varios largos segundos. Ichigo se dio cuenta de esto y se relajó, dándole a Rukia solo un gruñido como respuesta. Él mismo estaba confundido como para contestar a esa pregunta.

Pasaron unos cuantos intensos segundos hasta que Rukia suspiró y continuó con su labor. Chasqueó la lengua al darse cuenta de que la herida llegaba un poco más abajo y en aquella posición no llegaría a hacerlo bien, así que le ordenó a Ichigo que se pusiera en pie. Este obedeció y se levantó con ella para que pudiera terminar de vendarlo.

—¿Puedes bajar tu hakama? Solo será un momento.

Los colores subieron al rostro de Ichigo, pero igualmente obedeció convenciéndose a sí mismo de que no era la primera vez que ella lo veía semidesnudo. Estuvo largo rato debatiéndose al parecer porque para cuando se dio cuenta era Rukia quién bajó su hakama. Él giró la cabeza para mirarla con una mezcla entre enfado y vergüenza.

—No me mires así —gruñó. —Quiero terminar, pero estás en las nubes y no cooperas.

Ichigo soltó un suspiró exasperado más por su propio comportamiento que por otras cosas. ¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando? Todo su cuerpo se estremeció y se tensó de nuevo cuando las manos de Rukia pasaron por su bajo vientre. Ella suspiró.

—¿Y ahora qué Ichigo? Estás actuando muy raro, ¿estás seguro de que te encuentras bien? —pues ahora no estaba muy seguro... —Te prometo que ya termino… Espérate dos minutos, ¿quieres? Agh, de verdad que hay días en los que no te entiendo… —pasó la última línea pocos segundos después, pero se sorprendió al escuchar un suspiro contento.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y entonces Ichigo tragó saliva. Luego desvió la mirada rápidamente y se agachó para recoger su hakama y volver a ponerlo en su sitio.

Rukia sonrió perversamente ya entendiendo qué era lo que estaba pasando con Ichigo. Carraspeó un poco y apoyó sus manos sobre el abdomen del shinigami sustituto. Ichigo inspiró aire sonando tembloroso en el proceso haciendo que Rukia volviera a mirarlo con una sonrisa inocente.

—Te molesta… ¿qué te toque?

—N-no…—respondió intentando sonar confidencial fallando totalmente en el proceso.

Rukia deslizó sus pequeñas manos unos pocos centímetros más abajo, y se veía como si estuviera haciéndolo sin querer.

¿En qué momento sus rostros se habían acercado tanto? ¿Había sido él o había sido Rukia? Su mente parecía estar estancada no sabiendo cómo reaccionar, su cuerpo se movía solo y no podía remediarlo.

Poco a poco, cerraron la distancia que los separaba, sellando sus labios en un ligero roce. Ichigo, paralizado, no movió ni un solo músculo hasta que Rukia se separó bruscamente y lo observó a la vez que se relamía inconscientemente sus labios. El peli naranjo la miró con el ceño fruncido en gesto de sorpresa y confusión. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? Se habían besado, ¿verdad?

Se sentía abochornado, no tenía ni idea de qué debería decir o hacer, repentinamente un intenso color rojo adornaba sus mejillas. Intentó excusarse y marcharse lejos de Kuchiki e irse de su habitación, pero no, Rukia no iba a dejarlo ir después de las reacciones que obtuvo.

Dio un paso hacia Ichigo, este retrocedió y así hasta que el shinigami cayó hacia detrás sobre la cama. Su corazón empezó a latir más rápido a medida que Rukia estaba cada vez más cerca suyo. No entendía qué pasaba ni por qué su cuerpo reaccionaba de ese modo... La pequeña shinigami se subió a la cama y quedó sobre Ichigo, con las manos a los lados de su cabeza y sus piernas a los lados de su cadera.

Inconscientemente, alzó los brazos y posó sus manos suavemente sobre las mejillas de Rukia. Sus ojos violáceos brillaban en una mezcla de emoción y curiosidad. Ella bajó su rostro hasta que su cabello corto llegó a tocar la cara de él. Sus labios volvieron a unirse esta vez presionando con más fuerza que antes. Rukia había leído suficientes libros y mangas como para saber, más o menos, qué era lo que debía hacer. Partió ligeramente la boca y su lengua no tardó mucho en encontrarse con la del adolescente. Estas danzaron una con la otra mientras exploraban cada rincón de la boca del otro. Sin saber realmente qué estaba haciendo, pero sintiéndose totalmente satisfecho con la sensación, Ichigo deslizó sus manos desde sus mejillas hacia el cuello y luego las pasó por debajo de los brazos dejándolas un poco más arriba de la cintura de Rukia.

Se separaron ante la falta de oxígeno y respiraron vehemente mientras se miraban directamente a los ojos. No había necesidad de palabras, ellos no las necesitaban. Ichigo atrajo un poco más el cuerpo de Rukia hacia él y besó lentamente en la piel del cuello de Rukia. Ella soltó un suspiro placentero ante la delicadeza de sus movimientos.

Dejó de nuevo la cabeza caer sobre el colchón cuando empezó a molestarle el cuello de tenerlo alzado. Tragó saliva intentando humedecer algo su garganta que no supo ni cuando se había secado de esa manera. Tal vez era porque no había dejado de respirar con fuerza desde el primer beso.

Rukia apoyó sus pequeñas manos en el pecho de Ichigo y sonrió al ver su cara sonrojada y sus ojos medio abiertos. Como él seguía siendo virgen era todo un misterio para ella. No quería forzar nada, aunque ella quisiera hacer aquello no quería hacerlo en contra de su voluntad. Sin embargo aceptó que lo besara, no una sino dos veces. ¿Podía tomar eso como un "sí"? Tendría que comprobarlo.

Se rodó un poco más hacia atrás y con ello sus manos también se deslizaron por el pecho y el torso del shinigami sustituto.

—N-no… De-detente Rukia… —le pidió entre jadeos. Nunca había hecho aquello, joder, incluso rara vez se había tocado a sí mismo. Creía que incluso Kon lo había hecho más que él –lo había pillado alguna que otra vez haciéndolo-.

—Vamos Ichigo —respondió sonriendo inocentemente. —Lo estás pidiendo a gritos…

Antes que se diera cuenta su hakama acabó en el suelo en alguna parte de la habitación y su cara poniéndose aún más roja cuando Rukia se había quedado mirando a esa parte tan excitada de su anatomía. Empezó a tartamudear cosas sin sentido cuando aquellos pequeños y fríos dedos le rodearon.

Rukia tampoco había hecho nada de aquello nunca, simplemente se dejaba llevar por lo que sabía y por las reacciones que obtenía. Comenzó a mover sus dedos y luego lo hizo con toda la mano ganándose suspiros y gemidos que salían de la boca de Ichigo. Alguna que otra vez decía algo que no llegaba a comprender. Rukia sonrió mientras se concentraba en su trabajo ya que el shinigami parecía estar disfrutándolo.

—Ah… Rukia n-no… —realmente no sabía si pedirle que parara o dejar que siguiera. Las sensaciones de placer estaban por encima de sus pensamientos, no podía pensar en nada que fuera medianamente coherente. La vista en sí era muy vergonzosa, es decir, ella se veía feliz haciendo aquello y él no dejaba de suspirar o de gemir. No podía hacer otra cosa realmente. Si le hubieran dicho antes que Rukia podía hacerlo sentir así, maldición, eso ya habría pasado hace tiempo.

Sus manos estaban agarradas con fuerza a las sábanas hasta el punto en que sus nudillos estaban tornándose blancos. Rukia, satisfecha con los efectos obtenidos, aumentó el ritmo de sus movimientos a la vez que miraba al rostro de Ichigo, quien no se decidía entre mirar o no o tener la boca abierta o cerrada.

La temperatura en la habitación parecía haber subido considerablemente para ellos. Incluso Rukia había empezado a respirar con vehemencia mientras se hacía cargo de la erección de Ichigo.

El peli naranjo cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir que su límite estaba cerca. Intentó advertir a Rukia y sus palabras salieron entre jadeos, pero para cuando Kuchiki entendió el mensaje ya era demasiado tarde.

—¡Rukia! —gritó una vez habiendo alcanzado el orgasmo.

Rukia abrió los ojos en sorpresa al ver su mano y parte de su cara cubierta en aquel líquido blanquecino, pero no le dio demasiada importancia. Se limpió con el dorso de su otra mano los restos en su mejilla y después sonrió.

—Joder…—gruñó Ichigo intentando recuperarse. Agradecía; primero, estar en su forma de shinigami y segundo que su familia no estuviera en casa. Si alguien lo oyera de ese modo no podría salir a la calle jamás en su vida.

—¿Qué tal estuvo? —miró a Ichigo con emoción esperando recibir una respuesta satisfactoria. Ichigo se sonrojó y desvió la mirada dándole a Rukia la respuesta que quería. Se lo tomaría como un "sí, pero me da vergüenza admitirlo."

Ambos estaban sudando, Rukia parecía estar haciéndolo de más porque aún llevaba toda su ropa puesta y eso a Ichigo por un momento no le pareció justo. Ella también parecía muy emocionada con todo aquello así que ya que Kuchiki le hizo sentir cosas que no había sentido nunca, le iba a devolver el favor.

Elevó los brazos hasta los hombros de ella y empezó a deslizar su shihakusho hacia abajo. Aunque confusa, Rukia se dejó hacer y lo ayudó para quitarse la parte de arriba. Pronto su pecho y su torso quedaron al descubierto. Se sonrojó y se cubrió el pecho al reconocer que sus senos eran pequeños comparados con los de otras chicas.

Ichigo sonrió y tomó sus brazos con delicadeza y los apartó. —Que no te dé vergüenza… Eres perfecta así.

Rukia se sonrojó aún más ante el comentario y asintió nerviosamente con la cabeza.

Intercambiaron posiciones de repente, ahora estando Ichigo sobre ella. —Deja que te complazca también, Rukia —la vergüenza de ser la primera vez no lo abandonaba, pero estaba determinado a acabar lo que habían empezado y sinceramente no podría hacerlo con otra persona que no fuera con ella.

Comenzó a besar lentamente su cuello tomándose su tiempo para sentir aquella nívea piel sobre sus labios. Poco a poco fue bajando hasta llegar a sus pechos. Sus mejillas se tomaron un ligero color carmín al pensar en que había dicho en serio que Rukia era perfecta tal y como era. Tímidamente rozó sus labios y su lengua por aquellos pequeños pero perfectos senos de la shinigami haciendo que ella suspirara felizmente. Mientras hacía eso, una de sus manos empezó a ocuparse de desatar el obi, lográndolo después de varios intentos frustrados.

Ojos café y ojos violáceos se encontraron nuevamente mirándose de una manera en la que no habían hecho en ninguna otra ocasión. ¿Qué era? ¿Pasión? ¿Deseo…?

¿Amor? Sí, eso era.

—Rukia yo…

—Tranquilo Ichigo, puedes hacerlo —sonrió y entrelazó sus manos tras el cuello de Ichigo. Lo atrajo hacia ella y volvieron a besarse apasionadamente, demostrándose todos aquellos sentimientos recién descubiertos.

Pronto la figura de Rukia quedó desnuda bajo él y la admiraba. Siempre pensó que Yoruichi tenía un buen cuerpo –lo admitía-, pero prefería mucho más a Rukia. Ella no necesitaba ser exuberante o voluptuosa para ser hermosa. O eso opinaba él.

Siguieron con el juego de las caricias y los besos durante varios minutos más hasta que sintieron que era el momento de hacer otras cosas. Solo que Ichigo estaba bastante inseguro. Siendo su primera vez no quería hacer daño a Rukia, no tenía ni idea de qué era lo que debía hacer.

Rukia sonrió cálidamente, entendiendo el problema de Ichigo y le pidió que no se preocupara. Era normal que la primera doliera, o eso lo habían dicho. Ichigo sacudió la cabeza, ¿también era su primera? Intentó contener una carcajada, de verás que trató de contenerse, pero no pudo.

—¡Ni si te ocurra soltarme el chiste de virgen a los 150 porque te golpearé hasta que quedes inconsciente! —exclamó Rukia estando totalmente abochornada sobre el tema.

—Ah Rukia… Lo siento de veras…—respondió aún entre algunas risas y rascándose la cabeza.

Rukia suspiró. Qué manera de cargarse el ambiente, aunque a decir verdad ahora estaba más relajada. —Ichigo…—murmuró. El peli naranjo entendió el mensaje y agachó la cabeza hasta tenerla entre el hueco del hombro de Rukia y su oído.

—Si duele pídeme que pare o golpéame, ¿de acuerdo? —le susurró. Rukia asintió levemente tomando una gran bocanada de aire tratando de relajarse un poco más.

Ichigo se posicionó a si mismo entre las piernas de Rukia y poco a poco fue entrando dentro de ella. Se detuvo en seco cuando la sintió tensarse y soltar un quejido lastimero, pero la shinigami le pidió que continuara. Aunque un poco inseguro, le hizo caso.

Es cierto que a Rukia le dolía un poco, pero era normal. Eso se decía a sí misma. Se concentró en mirar a las expresiones de Ichigo quien también la miraba con ojos medios abiertos que reflejaban un deseo inimaginable. Se perdió en su mirada, distrayéndose de la pequeña molestia en sus partes íntimas.

—Ya está… —dijo Ichigo con la respiración entrecortada. Rukia parpadeó cuando ni se había enterado de que ya estaba completamente dentro de ella. —¿Estás bien? —Rukia asintió. —Genial…

Empezó a moverse lentamente, queriendo esperar a que Rukia se habituara a la intrusión y al movimiento. Ichigo esperaba que no tardara demasiado porque estaba haciendo uso de todo su auto control para no ir más rápido. Un tema que lo avergonzaba tanto como el sexo, jamás imaginó que se sentiría tan bien. Y menos se creía aún que estuviera haciéndolo con Rukia. Era extraño y muy placentero al mismo tiempo.

Rukia buscó una mejor posición en la que ponerse para ambos. Subió las piernas y las cruzó sobre la espalda de Ichigo mientras que sus manos se agarraron a sus hombros. Aquellos ojos lo miraron con suplica e Ichigo sintió querer sonreír de oreja a oreja. Eso era lo que estaba esperando.

Aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas, sus oídos llenándose con la melodía que suponían para él los gemidos de Rukia.

La sensación de sus almas fundiéndose en una sola, el placer que recorría cada poro de sus cuerpos, el sudor que suponía el aumento de la temperatura entre ambos… Todo parecía perfecto. Eran solo ellos dos y todas aquellas nuevas e impresionantes sensaciones.

Ichigo no creyó que aguantaría mucho, las paredes de Rukia se sentía muy estrechas y los sensuales gemidos que salían de sus labios diciendo su nombre o pidiendo más no ayudaban a que resistiera.

—¡Ah…! ¡Ichigo! Ya no… no puedo… —su cuerpo se tensaba, sus uñas se clavaron en la espalda de Ichigo sacándole un pequeño quejido a este ya que ahí estaba su herida, pero no le dio importancia por mucho tiempo.

—Yo tampoco…—respondió sabiendo que ambos estaban muy cerca del límite.

Con un par de embestidas más, ambos alcanzaron el orgasmo casi al mismo tiempo, gritando lo más fuerte que podían el nombre del otro. Sentían como si después de eso les faltara el aire.

Ichigo perdió la fuerza en los brazos y antes de dejarse caer sobre el cuerpo de Rukia, rodó hacia un lado quedando acostado junto a ella. Tardaron varios minutos en recuperar el aliento para luego mirarse el uno al otro. Estaban algo avergonzados de hablarse después de haber tenido sexo por primera vez en toda su vida. Fue entonces que Ichigo habló a la vez que se echaba el flequillo hacia detrás debido que estaba pegado a su frente.

—Eso fue… Whoa… ¡No tengo palabras! —cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro de satisfacción.

—Hmm… No me importaría que ocurriera otro "accidente" con un Hollow si esto a ser así cada vez que salgas herido… —se llevó una mano hasta la barbilla y sonrió perversamente sus ojos brillando con malicia.

—¡Rukia! —exclamó estando sonrojado a más no poder al ver sus intenciones.

Y desde entonces a Ichigo no le importó sufrir "un accidente" luchando contra Hollows de vez en cuando.

* * *

Acabé. Por todos los dioses de la muerte… creí que nunca terminaría. No sé cómo será para la gente que se habitúa a escribir estas cosas, pero conmigo no cuenten para volver a hacer otro –sonrojado- Me da vergüenza, entre otras cosas que… emmm… pueden imaginarse.

Comentarios y críticas constructivas son bienvenidos.


End file.
